1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink composition and an ink set.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording methods are able to record high definition images with a comparatively simple device, and rapid development has been made on various fronts. Among these, images and the like of obtained recording materials have been variously researched. For example, JP-A-2006-176585 discloses a black aqueous ink composition including water, a water soluble organic solvent, at least one type of black dye selected from a group consisting of a predetermined coloring material and salts thereof, and at least C.I. Direct Red 225 as a complementary color dye with the purpose of providing a black aqueous ink composition that has excellent light resistance and ozone resistance and can create a printed matter which is able to hold a high quality image over a long period, and that further has superior hue as a black ink, has sufficiently secure color density and excellent hue even with an ordinary paper, and has excellent storage stability as an ink with little clogging.
However, in recent years, there is a desire for significant improvements in the hue and the color density of the obtained recording material.